All the tiny pieces
by EmandM6
Summary: What if Jace and Clary were both childhood Shadowhunter friends? And Simon is just a scary stalker who is deeply in love with Clary. Simon is just a mundane who has fallen in love with a wrong person. He just a step away from knowing the Shadow World. Can Jace contain his jealousy? Or will he ask Clary out first? This is another version of City of Bones series.
1. Chapter 1

**What** ** _if_** **Jace and Clary were both childhood Shadowhunter friends? And Simon is just a scary stalker who is** ** _deeply_** **in love with Clary. Simon is just a mundane who has fallen in love with a wrong person. He just a step away from knowing the Shadow World. Can Jace contain his jealousy? This is another version of City of Bones series.**

 _ **Disclaimer: This entire characters and the world belongs to Cassandra Clare!**_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Jace said not even trying to hide his sarcasm. He was wearing a black leather jacket over his grey shirt with his all-too familiar black jeans. All of this has now became his Shadowhunter outfit. Clary wondered if she'd ever seen Jace out of his usual black outfit. "You can't be serious! Our first mission EVER is given tomorrow and this is how we celebrate it?" Jace continued to grumble. Thank the angels for the glamour, Clary thought as she walked beside Jace in silence or else the . As much as she was excited to get their first mission, she was constantly annoyed at Jace for ruining their last normal teenager-y night. So she was glad when Isabelle finally told Jace, "By the angels Jace! Can't you shut up for a second! This is our last night to actually have fun like a normal mundanes!" "Normal?" Jace snorted, "When were we ever normal Isabelle? We are in glamours right now. Is this normal?" But thankfully, Jace shut his mouth.

Once they got to the club, called Pandemonium club. They undid their glamours. There was no point being in glamours if they were going to be in glamours allowing the mundanes to bump in to invisible figures. That would cause chaos. Clary was worried for a moment about her over protective mother. Jocelyn always worried about her shadowhunter life after her father, Valentine died. Clary pushed the thought out of the way as Jace grabbed Clary's hand. This, was also familiar. They always held hands. After all, they were best friends for life. No matter how closed or mean Jace was, he was always open or nice to Clary. Jace looked excited, he was smiling.

Clary started to dance with Jace. She was having so much fun until someone...something. Clary felt something urge to take out her seraph blade. Even though the boy was all-too-ordinary, She knew this feeling anywhere... "Demons" Jace breathed. "I'm guessing party's over? Clary did you bring your weapon?" "Why would I bring a weapon into a club?" Clary shot at Jace. But Jace continued, "Is it in your jacket?" "Yes" Clary quietly replied. "That's my girl." Jace smiled as they-Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec-all took their weapons out. Then they slowly followed that all-too-ordinary guy.

Jace's left hand was empty so Clary reached up to grab it. Once she grabbed his hand, she realised that it wasn't Jace's hand. It was some nerdy looking mundane's hand. "Oh, sorry." Clary quickly turned away. After all, she was all armed with weapons. But the boy cried, "Hi, my name is Lewis, Simon Lewis." Clary knew that the boy-named Simon-was flirting with her a little. Since she was aware of Jace's gaze, she quickly said, "Clary, Clary Fray. Sorry, I really have to go." Then she turned but Simon grabbed her wrists and wouldn't let go. Oh, what was she going to do? Oh yes, number. Clary quickly scribbled the institute's official phone which was the only number she could think of other than Jace's. She threw the number at Simon. "Here." Then she quickly ran towards Jace and grabbed his hands.

"Who in the name of angel was THAT?" Jace asked. "Mundane?" "Yeah, Jace. He is so annoying. Does all mundanes flirt with every girl they meet? By the angels, I need to find a boyfriend fast." Jace smiled, "Oh you just might." Then he walked away towards Izzy and Alec who were investigating the Demon. What was his deal? Clary thought as she started to jog to catch up.

Oh this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Was my first chapter good? Or was it terrible? Please leave a comment so that I can fix!**

 **Disclaimer: THIS WORLD AND THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO CASSANDRA**

* * *

Clary stared out the window as thunder rumbled from some distance away. Clary desperately wanted to go up to the roof. But Clary knew that more than anyone, thunder was dangerous for her, since she was armed or covered with metal. So instead, she headed for the training room where Alec and Jace were training for tomorrow's mission.

"Oh Hi, can to train?" Jace asked smirking, "Alec, let me and Clary fight." Alec smirked than walked away towards Hodge and immediately, they started talking seriously about some matter. Jace waited for Clary, playing around with his blade. While Clary took off her leather jacket and picked up her favourite blade. She love that blade so much that she always used that blade. Clary noticed that today, he wasn't wearing his usual Shadowhunter outfit. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans.

"Changed your outfit, how come?" Clary acknowledge as she slowly walked towards the middle of the room swinging her blade. "Izzy threw it out. She thought I could use some 'change' in fashion." Jace answered bitterly, "I really liked that shirt. Are you ready?" Clary laughed as they begun to walk in circle. "Funny you didn't buy a new one." Jace grinned her favourite grin as he stepped to swing his blade. Clary dodged lightly, Jace was going easy on her, _again,_ She was going to make him regret it.

Clary swung, Jace dodged. Their blade clanked and clunked. "Stop going weak on my Jace." Jace's blade flew out of his hand as Clary smashed it as hard as she can with her blade. Clary knew more than anyone, that Jace could still fight with his hands. His hands were his first choice of weapon. Jace smiled, "If you say so, Clarissa." Jace crouched down and swung his legs around in a circle. Clary's legs got caught and she fell. Quick as a lightning, Jace grabbed her blade and pointed at her neck. "Fine you win, Jace" Clary surrendered. "Seriously Clary, you need to work on your defenses." Clary knew that Jace was teasing her. He was imitating Alec. Alec always said that to her. "Shut up." Clary snapped and walked away. Jace followed her. "Are you gonna buy me a drink Clary?" "Fine, follow me."

Clary and Jace were on top of her roof holding a can of soda each. They were not magical sodas they were just normal mundane sodas. Jace grumbled as it was too cheap. Clary didn't care. Every time Clary loses a match, they would come up to the roof and talk. "Jace, are you planning on dating anyone?" Clary asked out of no where. She was playing around with the hem of her T-shirt. "Are you?" Jace looked up from his drink. "I don't know... I might." Clary said, she was about to do something stupid that she would regret.

Before she could do anything, her phone rang. She looked at Jace once and fished her pockets for her phone. It was Isabelle. "Hello?" "Oh Clary, I have someone to introduce! I'm in front of the institute! Come come!" Isabelle's voice was cheerful. "It's Izzy, she wants to introduce someone." Clary informed Jace. "Probably some mundane that she started to date." Jace snorted. But he still followed her down the roof.

Once she got there, Izzy was smiling like an idiot holding someone's hands. "Simon?!" Clary asked. The mundane from the club? What was he doing with Izzy? Simon wore a grey shirt that said "Made in Brooklyn" with dark blue jeans. "How were you exactly _made_ in Brooklyn?" Jace sarcastically asked pulling his leather jackets on. Clary shot him a look that said, 'Jace, Hush!' "So.." Clary asked both; Izzy and Simon, "How exactly did you two meet?" Simon smiled then started:

"Oh, I tracked your institute's phone number, which got me to here. I was about to call you when Izzy, came out. That is how we met." Izzy was probably going out to meet Meliorn whom was Izzy's longest boyfriend. Now Simon was her next? "Clary-" Simon started, now facing her. "Do you have a _boyfriend_?" Before she could answer 'no' because she didn't have a boyfriend the answer popped out her mouth before she could stop them from coming out. "Yes, I do actually." Then she noticed soon later that she wasn't the only voice who answered. Jace had answered it as well. They had both answered, "Yes, she does actually."

Jace and Clary looked at each other. Jace turned away and Clary blushed. But stupid Simon had to hear the answer, "Who Clary?" Jace apparently had ran out of his lacking patience. "Me, Mundane," Clary could feel her face turing into a darker shade of pink. But Isabelle smiled knowingly. "-But Simon is Izzy's boyfriend right?" Clary practically shouted i order to change he subject. "Well..." Simon said.

* * *

Clary smiled at the memory as she brushed her teeth. Today was an important day. It wasn't a ceremony. But still, they would get their official mission as a team.

* * *

Alec, Jace, Clary and Isabelle walked toward Magnus's house. Their first mission was to find out what has been happening to the "mundane disappearance problem". Hodge had also advised to asked the high warlock of New York first. Which was where they were headed now. Hodge had also gotten them a party invitation that Magnus was having at his place. Jace started, "This 400 year old warlock..."

"I prefer the term Magnus Bane," Came the voice behind them. "I shall properly introduce myself. I'm Magnus Bane and what bring a...Squad of Shadowhunters to my door?" Magnus wore something that would've come from various centuries. "We just came to say hi," joked Jace. "AND to ask some questions." Magnus thought for a moment, "Sure, but its going to cost you." Alec walked up to Magnus. "Anything." "Oh...Ok, come in." Magnus said.

Alec looked stunned. "Alec?" Asked Jace, "Alec Lightwood?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who has been following! THANK YOU! I'm going to try my best to make this chapter better! I think this chapter would include a lot of MALEC! Thanks everyone again for following and please leave a comment! Enjoy! -EmandM6**

Alec looked stunned as if someone had smacked him right in the head. Clary knew for a long time that Alec had a crush on Jace but now Magnus? Oddly enough, Magnus seemed to be equally interested in Alec. Considering the way Magnus looked at Alec. Clary smiled despite herself. "Hello? Alec?" Jace said frustrated, Jace probably knew that Alec now had no feelings for him. That might be the reason why Jace was frustrated. "Oh, yes, mission." Alec realised then walked past Jace into the house. Isabelle was smiling.

"Hey Clary? I'm going to stay here. Just come back here for me when you are done... _discussing_ the matter." Typical Izzy, trying to have fun during the mission. "Yeah." Clary answered then continued to follow Jace.

"So, what are you planning on paying me?" Magnus asked, sitting down on his chair that was covered in glittering rainbow scarfs, his was face was now all business. "Anything." Alec solemnly answered, "What do you wish?" Magnus smiled, "I wish _one_ of you to come here tomorrow night. I'm going to be needing a _shadowhunter_ 's energy." he answered matter-of-factly. "Deal" Alec answered quickly without letting Jace complain about the matter. "Alec, what? Who?" Clary asked, scared that she would be the one to be left alone with Magnus. "Me, anything for the mission." Alec answered, stiffly. Jace looked as if he was swallowing a giggle, because his face was turning bright red and his face was shaking uncontrollably. "Shut up." Alec said. "I didn't say anything." Jace said smiling. "You are thinking and it's annoying." Alec grumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt." Magnus spoke, "What exactly do you want me to do?" "I...sorry..we want you to tell us who's causing the 'Mundane disappearance and murder'." Clary clarified. "Oh yes." Magnus said, straightening his shirt and then started to examine his black polished nails. "I believe it's vampires. They are... I believe _drinking_ them." Magnus said smoothly. "I think you could talk to the New York clan's temporarily hired leader." "And who is that _temporarily hired leader_?" Jace asked, he clearly seemed bored. "Raphael Santiago." He said as he stroked a cat, "Oh and this is my cat, Chairman Meow. He is the reason why I'm having this party."

* * *

Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary were standing in front of the hotel Dumort. "Nice name." Jace commented, "Hote..." "Yes, Jace we know. Hotel of death. Live your way now...and forever. Jace we all learned a little bit of french." Jace smirked as Clary walked past him towards the entrance of the hotel. "It's locked." Clary said after trying to open the door. "I don't think Vampires would like it if I use the opening rune to open the door." Jace ignored Clary as he yelled, "Raphael!"

After a gush of wind came the voice behind them, "What do you need, _shadowhunter?"_ He spat the last word. It obviously was Raphael. He wore all black suit. Even the tie was black. "Typical Vampire fashion. You know, I think I look better in black." Jace said walking towards him. "Raphael, are you responsible for the murder or the _disappearance_ of mundanes?" Raphael looked wildly uncomfortable. "That's not me. It's Camille. If you'd report her to the Clave, do me a favor and tell them that I have nothing to do with it." "And why would we do that?" Asked Jace. "If you do, I will help you find Camille." Raphael grumbled as Izzy walked towards him.

* * *

Alec rang the door bell of Magnus's house. He didn't really know what had inspired him to volunteer. He wore his black T-shirt with black jeans. He awkwardly stood when Magnus opened the door. "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Magnus Bane." Alec smiled as the awkwardness disappeared which was replaced with something else. Desire? "Alec. Alec Lightwood." Magnus smiled as he said, "Would you like a cocktail?" Without waiting for an answer, Magnus snapped his fingers and there came 2 glasses filled with liquid. Alec had never tried cocktails before. But he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Ergh... it's good..." Alec frowned as he said it. _Cute._ Magnus thought. He was extremely attractive. This boy might not break his heart as he smiled at Magnus. "So," Alec said as he pushed the drink away. "What do you need me for?" Magnus simply told this boy the truth. "I just wanted to get to know you." Magnus was returned with a bright smile. "Come on Alexander. Let's go have dinner."

Dinner was perfect. Alec thought. It wasn't even a date but it was similar. Until his phone rang. He dug for it. It was Jace. "Um... I need to go." Alec said. "Yes, shadowhunter. Go do your job." Magnus said smoothly he was slightly disappointed. "I need to go but I don't want to." Alec stammered. God, where was this boy trying to say? Magnus wondered. "Um... Can we do this again?" Alec awkwardly asked, "Yes, I would like that very much." Magnus said, smiling sheepishly. "Next week Friday?" Alec asked hopefully. "Um..." Magnus thought. He knew that he was full next week. "Yes. Next week Friday will be fine. Everything else would wait." Magnus said.

Alec smiled brightly then with a one last wave he walked away.

He had a secret. That he could never talk about.

* * *

As Alec walked into the institute, Isabelle grinned at Alec. "What?" Alec asked, his sister always had this weird ability to know when a person was lying. "What did you do at _Magnus's"_ She asked. "I helped him." Alec awkwardly answered. It was obvious that he was lying. "Hey big brother, when you are ready to talk about whatever we need to talk about, I'm here." She said as she turned her computer on. "Fine. Magnus made cocktails. That's it." Alec said, it was partly true anyway.

Isabelle just smiled then walked away.

 **Sorry if this one was bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys- I'm finally back with another chapter! Sorry for missing for a long period of time. Let's just say that I have been trapped inside the HOMEWORK LAND for a long time. BUT I would still like to THANK everyone for following AND commenting! Please enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

Jace groaned looking out the window as rain drops started to be visible through his window. He was swinging his sword back and forth which meant that he was bored. He was always bored. Clary was bored too. But she tried not to show it since if Jace knew... if he knew... "Hey," Jace interrupted Clary's thought. "Wanna go out?" "To where?" Clary asked suspiciously, Jace's ideas always consisted of some kind of rule breaking things. "To Taki's Diner Of course!" Jace smiled mysteriously, "You know? Izzy's making dinner tonight." Clary frowned as she answered, "I don't really have an option do I?" Clary said this as she shivered at the thought of Izzy's food that happened to be called, 'Peanut Butter mashed potato dip.' "Nope unless, you _really_ want to eat um... Izzy's food." Jace answered, making the face he always wore when he knew he'd won the argument. "Okay, then let's get going before rain gets stronger and... before Izzy finishes making dinner." Clary answered sighing. Anything would be better than forcefully swallowing Izzy's unknown food.

Taki's Diner is a downworld cafe. It is also a place where _everybody;_ faeries, warlocks, vampires, werewolves and even some mundanes could go. As Clary entered, Clary was greeted with all-too-familiar waitress, Kaelie. Jace always pretends to flirt with her to 'get more food with no extra charges' as Jace put it. Clary smirked as Jace sat down on their usual seat by the window after winking at Kaelie, Clary walked up and sat down next to him. "What can I get you two?" Kaelie asked both of them, but she was looking at Jace. Jace, whom was looking at Clary looked up to Kaelie and quickly answered, "Um...the Usual for me... and... Coconut pancakes with coffee for Clary. Extra fries and honey will do fineee." Jace said the last word with a small wink. Clary smiled, Jace knew exactly what food she wanted to have. Kaelie smiled (at Jace) and disappeared in to the kitchen.

"So-" Clary started, "What are we doing after?" Jace looked up. "Oh, actually... it is a BIG secret. I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out already." Jace was smiling as he fidgeted with his sword uncomfortably. Jace stopped and smiled his 'flirty smile' as Kaelie brought their food out. Her pancake looked golden as usual as it shone against the light. Clary pushed her dish towards the middle as Jace did the same. They always shared food. Jace was already chewing on his fries. Clary grabbed one of his fries and threw it in to her mouth. It was good, not over fried or not too much seasoning. "Clary," Said Jace as he started pouring sugar in to Clary's coffee and stirred at the same time. "Finish your food fast, we have to go somewhere before it gets dark." Clary was now chewing on her delicious pancakes. She loved pancakes. She would eat it any time of the day.

"So where are we going?" Clary asked as she jogged towards Jace. "Just somewhere quiet." Jace answered awkwardly. Jace led Clary towards one of the empty alleyway. It was dimmed lit by moonlight, creating a very romantic atmosphere, Clary thought. When Clary and Jace got to the perfect spot where there was just enough light to see what was in front of them, Jace started talking before Clary could ask what was going on. Jace presented two rings. "Faerie rings!" Jace exclaimed, Clary studied hard enough to knew what Faerie rings were. "They are two rings that allows wearers to communicate through their mind!" Jace explained. "Wait Jace, the Faerie rings were gone, stolen. Where did you get it?" "That, my friend, is my business. Your business is-" Jace said as he grabbed Clary's hand. Clary's face brightened a little as Jace pushed one of the rings into her finger. "Happy birthday, Clary Fairchild." Jace whispered. Clary was surprised, today was her birthday? She always forgot her birthdays and was always reminded by Jace. Clary leaned up and kissed Jace lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." Clary whispered smiling a little. It was her first time kissing anyone other than her mom. But Clary had to do something to thank him and that was the only thing that came in to her mind. Jace smiled brightly. Then he did the unthinkable. He leaned down. and. He. Kissed. Her. Clary knew that she could pull away. But she didn't.

When they pulled away to take a breath, Clary's face was burning red. Clary could feel it. "Does that mean that we are..." Jace started but he didn't finish. But that was enough for Clary to know what he meant. "I don't know Jace. Do you..." "Oh angels Clary... I've wanting to do this forever." Clary couldn't say she've been wanting to do this. Of course she wanted to do this. So instead, Clary stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jace. "Is that a yes?" Jace said in the dark as moonlight started to disappear. Clary could feel Jace smiling.

"Yes, Jace, that a yes."

* * *

Isabelle let out a breath as Alec swung his sword and missed her by an inch. "Are you focusing Izzy?" How can she? Jace would be asking Clary out somewhere. She've been wanting Clary and Jace to date for _ages._ Now one of her shipping has come to life, that left her with Alec, her brother. Isabelle ignored her brother's question as she replied with another question of her own. "Alec, Are you and Magnus dating?" "No Izzy, we're not." "Oh yeah?" She grabbed her phone and as she ran away from Alec, dialled Magnus's number. "Hello this is Magnus Bane." Said a dark male voice, Magnus. "Hey Magnus, this is Izzy." "Oh, are you Alec's..." "Yes, I'm Alec's little sister. Magnus. Did you and Alec kiss?" "What?! No! Isabelle, No!" Herm... this was going slower than she thought it would be. "Then are you planning to or do you want to?" "Even if I did, that would be up to Alec." Yes, of course her brother wanted to, she just wanted to figure out if Magnus did. "Thanks Magnus, by the way, Alec would say yes." With that Isabelle hung up with a wide grin on her face. This are easier than she thought it would be. She was guessing that tomorrow, friday. Alec would be going to Magnus's again.

* * *

"Hey, big brother!" Isabelle shouted, "Magnus said YES!" Alec's face brightened. Why did she have to be so loud? But yes? Did Magnus actually say yes?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I know that this chapter was short but... Thank you for reading until the end of it! -EmandM6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I would like to** ** _again,_** **Thank everyone for positive comments! Thank you! Thank you for commenting AND following! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! -EmandM6**

* * *

Clary reached up to grab Jace's hand as they walked through the front door of the institute. Clary was desperately trying not to smile. Holding hands with Jace wasn't unusual behaviour for Clary but this time it was different. They were no longer _just_ friends. They were dating for crying out loud. Jace was smiling Clary's favourite smile. Jace smiled with his whole face. Oh, how she loved that smile. Looking at Jace smile, made Clary want to kiss him.

At that moment Alec walked in with Maryse and Robert lightwood. Alec was wearing his bow on his shoulders. Clary noticed that Alec was all geared up for some reason. But Clary didn't ask. "Jace! Just in time. The Clave is holding a counsel meeting in Idris tomorrow. We are supposed to attend." Alec started as Jace asked, "Why?" Alec grumbled, "Why can't you be worried about 'Oh, what is the meeting about? Oh what happened?' Not 'Why?" Jace grinned as Clary frowned. Jace didn't have anyone to worry about other than Alec, Isabelle, Max and Clary herself whom were already in the room with him. But Clary had Luke and Jocelyn to worry about. "Where's my mom?" Clary shouted over Alec and Jace's argument, suddenly remembering her mother whom was not visible behind Robert and Maryse. "That is why we have to go to Idris." Alec confirmed Clary. "Something has happened. Something bad." Clary felt the familiar terror flooding in. "But Clary, don't worry your mother's in Idris. She must've left a message for you." Clary released her breath. Which she didn't realise that she was holding till then. She opened her phone. Of course there was 50 messages and a call from her mother. All of then read: _Clary I'm going to Idris, Clary where are you?, Clary I'm ok are you?, CLARY FAIRCHILD!_ "We have to go to Idris as fast as possible and figure out what's going on." Clary confirmed as Isabelle walked in blushing. "Izzy?" Alec asked, "why are you blushing?" Isabelle smiled brightly as she answered. "I've got a new _real_ boyfriend!" Jace smirked and said sarcastically, "Oh and I _love_ docks." Izzy glared at Jace while Alec tried his best not to look uncomfortable, Clary understood since her _parabatai..._ "Well...Izzy... We kinda have to go to Idris right now. You might as well as say good bye. But...What is he? Or is it a she?"

Clary was always aware of Izzy-her parabatai-groan as Alec's overprotective-ness started to show again. "Alec, its a _he_ not a _she."_ Isabelle complained, "And he is a Mundane!" "A MUNDANE?!" Alec cried as Clary yelled, "OF topic, ALEC!" Meanwhile, Jace was watching the entire situation with distinct interest. "Alec when are we going to Idris?" Clary asked, trying to calm herself. "Tomorrow morning, the Clave wants us to shut the institute down while we are gone." Alec answered solemnly. "Okay. So If you guys don't mind...I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." Clary knew that this was the only way to get Izzy out of the fight. "Right." said Izzy. "Then, I would have to say good bye to him now... Alec... I will see you soon." Isabelle finished as she hurried herself out. "Alec, She's going to be okay." Jace was suddenly beside them. "Would you stop doing that?" Alec glared. "What?" Jace asked, but Clary knew that Jace was just trying to be modest. "God-like display of speed?" "Oh, shut up Alec. See you tomorrow."

"You know I'm not going to wait 'till tomorrow to go to Idris." Clary mumbled half to herself and half to Jace. Who had insisted on coming with her to her room. "I know." Jace answered, "There's a reason why the Clave need all four of us. They always consider us to be... _kids."_ He finished as he started to rummage duffle bag which Clay didn't notice till then. "I'm going to portal my way to Idris. Magnus will be here tomorrow to make us a portal. But I need to know what going on like, _now_ " Jace grabbed Clary's hand has he said, "Clary, I'm going with you..." "I know." Clary quickly answered. "Jace..." "I know, Clary" Jace whispered as he handed Heosphoros, her favourite Morgenstern blade which was her 18th birthday gift from her mother. Clary pushed her sword into her weapon belt and grabbed her bag. Which was already fully packed. "Jace?" "Yup and Your welcome." "You are way too fast." Clary was familiar with Jace packing for her using the speed of lightning. SO she didn't say anything else. "I did it when you guys were arguing." Jace said, shrugging. "Then let's go." Clary began to draw as she felt a familiar pricking pain as her stele moved. She smiled as shimmering blue portal appeared.

By the angel, what's going on?" Jace asked as they entered the Accords hall. Clary eyes took a moment to adjust. It was the Accords hall alright, but it was fully awake with people yelling and shouting everywhere. "What's going on?" Clary grabbed someone, anyone by their arm. "What's going on?" she asked again. "Don't you know? Valentine has risen. And he is _not_ alone." "What do you mean?" Jace, who was now beside her, asked grabbing the guy's wrists as well. "I really need to go..." He...this random person grumbled. " _please!"_ Clary pleaded. He sighed, "Okay, Valentine is surprisingly not dead. He is now demanding for Jocelyn and Clary Morgenstern in 3 days or there will be war between the shadowhunters." Clary paled at the mention of her name and Jace clenched his fists. This person didn't seemed to know who they were. He took a painful breath as if the words were hurting him. "Valentine has risen. And he is not alone" He repeated. "Yeah, we know. The only thing I'm asking is _who?!"_ Jace growled. "Sebastian and Scarlett Morgenstern!" He yelled as he made his way towards the weapons room away from Clary and Jace. "But...But... there's only me and Jonathan! But who the _heck_ is Scarlett Morgenstern?"

"I know who Scarlett i _s_..." Jace whispered. He whispered so quietly, Clary could barely hear him. Jace whispered giving her a look that seemed to say 'Stop using Mundane swear words Clary.'. But But she didn't care. "How?!" Clary asked. She was practically yelling by now. "She...she..." Jace started but a sharp "Hey!" came from behind them. It was Catarina Loss. The warlock who always was Magnus Bane's best friend. "What brings you Shadowhunters here? I thought the New York institute arrives tomorrow." Clary's heart skipped a beat. What was she going to say? Will Catarina report them to the institute? "Oh hey, Catarina." Ignoring Clary's pale face, Jace walked up and gave Catarina a high five. "I heard that the Clave is looking for Jocelyn. Where is she? And where does Valentine wants her to be in 3 days?" Jace asked causally. "Hey just because the Carstairs owe Herondales doesn't mean I owe you." Catarina grumbled but continued. "Jocelyn is with the Counsel arguing and Valentine wants her in Fray's loft." Fray's loft? That is where Clary used to live with her mother in order to hide the Mortal Cup that Jocelyn had stolen from Valentine. But that didn't stop Clary from sneaking out to the institute to train. "K. Thanks" Jace smiled at Catarina. Then grabbed Clary's hands as he walked out. Fast. "Jace...Is she going to report us?" "Nope" Jace simply answered swinging his sword back and forth. "She owe me. One of the mission. I helped her friend. Magnus."

Clary had no clue about what he said. But she didn't want to ask deeper. "So what's your plan?" Clary asked. She was aware of the fact that Clary was the one wanted by Valentine. "we go to Fray's loft." Jace smiled his flashy grin. His grin made his face glow but it looked terrifying at the same time. "Okay. Let's go" Clary grabbed her stele and began to draw.

"Well, well, well. What a pleasant surprise." Came a evil whispering voice as a hand grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place. And it wasn't Jace's. "Jace?!" Clary yelled frantically. It was dark. She reached down to grab her sword but it wasn't in her weapon's belt. Now the only thing she was holding was her stele. She reached down into her pocket and grabbed her witch-light stone which Jace had given her for her 15th birthday present. Sebastian Jonathan Morginstern. Jonathan's hands were on her shoulder. "Jonathan" Clary gasped. "What have you done with Jace" "I prefer to be called by Sebastian. _Clarissa."_ Clary flinched. "Oh and your little boyfriend is over _there."_ Jonathan's long gleamy finger pointed towards the sounds of metal clinging together. It was Jace. He was fighting. With Valentine. Clary gasped and she struggled to get to him. "Struggling's pointless, little sister." Jonathan said in the dark. Clary could _feel_ Jonathan smirking. "I am not the only one holding you." What did he mean? Clary looked around.

Then she realised. Jonathan's hand weren't the only force that held Clary back from going to Jace. It was _magic._ It was coming from a girl. She had auburn hair and her eyes were dark grey just like Jonathan's but there was a twinkling green just like Clary's. "Clary Morginstern." Jonathan said, "Meet our little _sister_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who've been actively FOLLOWING, COMMENTING & LIKING! I know that the last chapter has been a bit weird with new characters. BUT I hope you will still continue this journey with me. Thank you again! -EmandM6**

* * *

"Where's Jace?" Alec walked into the institute pulling on his all too familiar black sweatshirt. Isabelle could clearly see the worried look on her brother's tired face, Which was also familiar. Jace always disappeared like this and always came back with minor injuries. "Big brother, chill." Isabelle clenched her whip bracelet. "Jace is with Clary." Now she was clearly avoiding _where_ they were. "So where exactly are they?" Alec asked, of course her brother needed exact details. It was Alec she was talking to not Clary or Jace. Clary and Jace changed subjects all the time, making it easy for Isabelle to avoid certain topics. "Don't tell me they went to Idris first with Clary's rune power, Izzy. Because then, I would track him down with my parabatai rune." Isabelle let out a heavy breath. "Alec, they are gone. Clary and Jace both went to Idris but now they no longer are." "What do you mean they no longer are?!" By now Alec was frantic. "Chill, They _might_ be in Idris, but the thing is that we can't track them. Not with out Shadowhunter runes." Isabelle finished. "WHAT?! How can that be even possible?!" Alec yelled. "Alec, some kind of power is blocking us from tacking them." Izzy continued, "I think it might be magic." Alec let out a heavy breath once again, "In that case, I'm tracking Jace." "NO!" Izzy yelled, "It will weaken both of you and you know what? Jace could be fighting Valentine or even Sebastian right now. Do you seriously want to cause him pain which might possibly kill him?!" Alec considered this fact for 0.1 second and confirmed, "In that case, Izzy, you should do it. I'm sure Clary will be well protected since Sebastian wants her in good condition."

* * *

Clary was stunned. "Let me _go!"_ Clary yelled despite herself. Clary knew better than anyone that it's best that you keep your mouth shut. Jonathan chuckled, "Now, now sister. Don't you want an explanation?" Clary scowled, because she actually wanted an explanation-But Jonathan didn't need to know that. Instead, Clary tried her best to calm herself down. "I. Need. Jace." Clary finally confirmed. "Fine," Jonathan grumbled, "Scar, Can you bring that boy to me?" The girl-Scarlett-nodded and walked away Clary could now feel the weight of Scarlett's magic pull away from her as she dropped to the floor, gasping. Jonathan said calmly, "Valentine, father dear? Please stop." As soon as Valentine (surprisingly) listened and stopped fighting, Jace stormed over towards Clary. "By the angels! Clary are you okay? I'm going to _kill_ myself if you are hurt. Clary-" As Jace started to babble, Jonathan looked bored as he ignored Jace completely. Clary was shocked _again,_ about how Jonathan's bored face reminded her of Jace. _Her_ Jace. Jonathan said-in his modest but bored voice, "Brother dear, calm yourself. Your girlfriend is fine. Now shall we get to the point? I did not come here to just say hello." Jace's blade disappeared with a final gleam as he said, "Sebastian. What do you want?" He helped Clary up to her feet. Clary ignored Jace. It wasn't his fight. It was hers. And in order to do so, she needed her blade. "Jonathan where is my blade?" Clary said through gritted teeth. "That my dear, is with _our_ father." Clary tried her best not to look shocked. Valentine and Jonathan never _got_ along. They were just work partners. Jonathan never called Valentine, father. "Why would you give that to him?" Clary asked, she was distinctly aware of her voice shaking. "Clary deary, that Morginstern blade was originally father's gift to his wife. Since you decided to go by the name... what was that? Yes.. _Fairchild."_ Jonathan spat the last word as if it was some kind of poison. O _ur mother NOT his wife._ Clary thought "So, that blade no longer belongs to you. Because our father wishes it back." Jonathan grinned. "Clary don't worry I'll get you a new blade." Jace threw her his spare seraph blade. Clary lunged and grabbed it. "Jonathan, this is between you and me. Leave Jace or Scarlett out of it." "Oh really?" Jonathan smiled viciously, "Don't you wanna know how Scarlett uses magic like a warlock or even how _she is related to us?"_

Clary knew that if she kept quiet Jonathan would start his cruel explanation. "Jace, just listen to what Jonathan says. Trust me." Clary told Jace. Jace kept on glaring at Jonathan but nodded. Clary kissed Jace lightly on the cheek, then she noticed. Valentine was gone, with her blade. "So Clary dear, Scarlett is technically _your_ _half_ sister. But she is a full one for me. She is a shadowhunter because of our father but her mother is Lilith. She is my true sister." Jonathan repeated. Jonathan desperately tried his best to NOT be related to Clary. Tears started to sting her eyes. Clary blinked hard and fast. Despite herself Clary walked towards Scarlett. "Scarlett... I know... I _know_ that you have some good in you. _Please_ , I can get you help." Scarlett's green eyes twinkled brightly for a moment but soon it turned back to Sebastian's dark eyes, dark soulless eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about. I _am_ happy. I am happy beside m..my true brother, S..ebastian Morgenstern. I am happy to..to be a Morginstern, Clary Fairchild. I am not afraid to speak of my true name. Unlike _you_." Scarlett snapped.

Clary blinked her tears once again. Clary forced herself to turn away from Scarlett and she walked towards Jonathan... no, Jonathan was her pure brother whom she loved. Sebastian. Evil Sebastian was replaced. But at the last moment she turned and ran towards Jace. As she reached Jace, she drew. Tears came as she thought ' _goodbye brother. Goodbye Jonathan.'_ Clary swallowed hard as a portal appeared before them. "I'm going to come back for you and _Jocelyn._ I'm going to get _you_ first. I'm going to be keep trying until I find you and get you. This is a warning Clary Morginstern, unless you hand yourself in, many, _many_ will die because of you. If you do decide to hand yourself in, I will await for you here. But you must come alone. Until then pro-" Sebastian's words blurred as Clary and Jace jumped into the portal together.

When Clary opened her eyes. She was standing in Izzy's room. Izzy was sitting down with her _parabatai_ rune glowing. "What the? How did we get here?" Jace murmured beside her. But Clary knew. Isabelle had used her Parabatai rune to track her.

Clary's parabatai rune glowed as a sharp pain stabbed her like knife. Apparently, Izzy hadn't noticed them portal in. Clary dropped to the floor and clenched her mouth shut. She will not cry or groan. Izzy groaned at the same time. Clary could see Jace kneeling down beside her. Now he had noticed Izzy. "Izzy, STOP!" Jace yelled. Clary's vision began to fade. Clary could now see the black edges. _No... I can't... I can't faint..._ Izzy opened her eyes. "Clary...I'm" With that Isabelle went unconscious. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

Clary was greeted by the familiar smell of the infirmary as she opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted, she could see Izzy on the bed next to her. Clary had to get up. As she tried her best to sit up, she noticed that there was someone beside her on the bed. It was Jace, asleep. But there was someone else standing near her bed. Clary squinted her eyes against the bright sunlight to see who it was. It was that mundane! "What are you..." Clary started but "Shhhhh" Simon said, "I'm just here to check up on Izzy. I'll be waiting outside." Simon walked out without further explanation. How did the mundane get in here? Clary wondered. "Hmmm? Clary? Are you awake?" It was Jace. He was safe and now he was _her Jace._ "Clary how are you?" Jace asked suspiciously. "Never better." Clary grinned.

"Now, Will you explain what happened after?" Clary asked grinning stupidly, "And I want some food. I'm starving." Jace grinned back. and he answered.

"We'll go get food _together."_

" _Whyyyy?_ I just woke UP!" Clary whined.

"So?" Jace smiled teasingly. "Now get up Clary Fairchild!" And Jace leaned down to kissed her. It felt like safety and... well, Jace.


	7. Chapter 7 only if

**Hi everyone! This is EmandM6!**

 **I know I haven't been updating here! So sorry about that! The truth is, that I've been so busy about everything in life! Just comment Yes or I do, if you want more chapters on this! I really want to write more on this! But only if you guys want me to!**

 **By the way, I've started writing my own story right on this website. I can say that the storyline is pretty similar. Please go check it out and leave a comment! Thank you for waiting!**

 **-EmandM6**


End file.
